


Все сокровища мира

by Doof_Ex_Machina



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Diary/Journal, Dystopia, Gen, Grimdark, Historical, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Philosophy, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-History, Reform Movement, Sailing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doof_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Doof_Ex_Machina
Summary: В XIX веке Эквестрия под властью принцессы Селестии вступает в эпоху бурного развития и процветания, вместе с тем начинается первая экспансия на запад. Однако некоторые восприняли зов прогресса как основание для ещё более радикальных реформ. В 1858 году сто сорок восемь пони покинули берега Эквестрии в погоне за мечтой об утопии. И эта история — о них.





	1. От автора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wealth of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517529) by very trustworthy rodent. 

> Один из «секретных» переводов, делавшихся специально для сборника Эквестрийские Истории 2018.
> 
> Иллюстрация: https://www.deviantart.com/nemo2d/art/Wealth-Of-The-World-774340087
> 
> Надо сказать, что с этим фанфиком я был знаком довольно давно — года три, пожалуй; и я очень удивился, когда узнал, что он попадет в «Эквестрийские Истории». Мне очень импонируют истории, где автор черпает вдохновение в историческом контексте или классической литературе. Тут же есть и то, и другое. Как первые колонизаторы Америки, ведомые мечтой и бегущие от проблем Старого Света, группа пони отправляется в плавание на поиски лучшей доли за океаном. Но этот фик отнюдь не про лихие приключения — он об исканиях духовных, о страшной силе идеи и о чудовище, прячущемся за маской утопии.
> 
> Постарайтесь обратить внимание на выбранную автором цветовую палитру и образы, на отличия среди пони, на детали, которые не бросаются в глаза — и вам откроется второй, глубинный слой этой истории.

«Все сокровища мира» — это своеобразный оммаж Натаниэлю Готорну, американскому писателю эпохи романтизма, в особенности его поразительному апокалиптическому рассказу «Огненное искупление Земли». Я не первый в фэндоме My Little Pony, кто пытался подражать маститому прозаику. В качестве заметного (и неоднозначного) примера стоит привести короткий рассказ Alectrona за авторством darf’а, где в крайне своеобразной модернистской манере Джеймса Джойса повествуется об одном утре из жизни Твайлайт Спаркл. «Сокровища» меньше пестрят иносказаниями, но наследуют те же проблемы. Калька с другого автора, даже помещенная в сеттинг MLP, по определению не может быть каноничной по отношению к сериалу. Зачем брать сеттинг, если поднимаемые в нем темы, тон повествования и стилистика чужды исходнику? Это фанфик по My Little Pony или по Натаниэлю Готорну?

Во время работы над его написанием я не особо задумывался, найдет ли он свою аудиторию, но Alectrona, получившая отрицательные отзывы, наглядно демонстрировала, как читатели готовы с пеной у рта наброситься на произведение, слабо относящееся ко вселенной пони. По случайности после того, как я дочитал собрание рассказов Готорна, мне в новостной ленте FiMFiction’а на глаза попалась новость о писательском конкурсе, и вот так у меня появился повод попробовать себя в стезе классических писателей. А Готорн, надо сказать, писал мрачно и любил рассуждать о нравственности — в других обстоятельствах мне могло бы и не повезти найти столь вовлеченных читателей, которые бы оценили «Сокровища». Я весьма признателен, что брони отнеслись ко мне снисходительно.

С другой же стороны, это было упражнением в стилистике. Сегодня общепризнанным эталоном считается лаконичная проза Эрнеста Хемингуэя, не в последнюю очередь благодаря нападкам Странка и Уайта на богатый, образный язык. Однако Готорн, живший почти веком раньше, не стесняясь наполняет свою речь витиеватыми оборотами. Его слог живее всех живых и так контрастирует с современными нормами, что нередко кажется более архаичным и причудливым, чем есть на самом деле. «Огненное искупление Земли» — это метафора, аллегория, неимоверно далекая от всего приземленного, совсем как антикварная диковинка, предназначение которой давно позабылось.

«Сокровища» — тоже аллегория, попроще и с нравственным посылом, что незаметной нитью соединяет рассказ с канонами My Little Pony. Эта история, как и «Огненное искупление Земли», призывает читателя задуматься, а сколько добра сотворил он сам, прежде чем обвинять во всех грехах общество. В сериале делается особый акцент на целостности и непротиворечивости повествования. Тон и слог рассказа чужды MLP, но мне показалось, что его идейная сторона будет близка духу Эквестрии и все так же сможет преподнести людям урок. В конце концов, верящих в непогрешимость человеческого естества хватает и поныне. Cold In Gardez как-то раз сказал, что истории о пони — это истории о людях; мой фанфик раздвигает рамки этой аксиомы. На примере Старлайт Глиммер мы видели, что пони готовы пройти полсвета в поисках лучшего мира, даже если итог их исканий ужасен. «Все сокровища мира» всего лишь развивают эту идею чуть дальше.


	2. От автора

Всё приведённое ниже является персональным очерком о путешествии радикальных реформаторов, искавших лучшей жизни. А именно, здесь описывается судьба ста сорока восьми пони, которые покинули берега Эквестрии на борту «Королевы Сапфир» 12-го июля в 1858 год от восшествия на престол Её Величества принцессы Селестии. Заверяю наперёд: все они будут мертвы к тому времени, когда эта забытая книжка попадёт в чьи-то копыта. Читатель! Если ты думаешь сейчас заглянуть в конец моей истории в надежде узнать, лишь только что за хворь забрала нас — позволь мне попытаться отговорить тебя, прежде чем продолжить, поскольку это был вирус разума, и даже самый светлый ум ему поддастся — довольно лишь мгновения слабости. Если моему замыслу ничего не помешает, этот рассказ ты найдёшь в водонепроницаемом ящичке под волшебной печатью, в сундуке, который я зарыл у побережья острова, где обрела новый дом «Королева Сапфир». Там же будут дагерротипы меня с женой, несколько наших любимых книг и три моих самых драгоценных сокровища: позолоченная табакерка со вставкой из бирюзы, латунные карманные часы и обручальный браслет. Прошу, читатель, не выбрасывай эти вещи. Уже и так выброшено слишком многое. А теперь, позволь, я расскажу всё с самого начала.

День, когда Эквестрийская держава гласно одобрила экспансию на запад, был встречен ликованием — радовались идейные переселенцы, фабриканты с бездонными карманами и государственная железнодорожная компания. Но мне тот день принёс не восторг, а новые поборы. Я, апологет изящной словесности, мастер пера и скудного достатка, вместе с несколькими соседями обратился к нашей славной принцессе Селестии с просьбой смилостивиться над нашими тощими кошелями, но в приёмной канцелярии мы получили холодный отказ. Я рассудил, что чиновники думают, будто мы не знаем, чего хотим. Корыстные и прижимистые — такой уж была наша братия, но при всем этом наши мелочные проблемы были частью широкого призыва к реформе, находившего отклик среди пони всех слоёв общества, и вот так я оказался в водовороте событий вместе с теми, кто стремился покончить с несправедливостью закона. Раньше я не разделял убеждений радикальных реформаторов, но в этот раз был вынужден принять их сторону если не из принципа, то в знак протеста. Не спорю, поначалу меня подстёгивала лишь тоска безденежья… пока одна добрая кобылка не взяла меня под своё крыло. Течение, которое она возглавляла, пожалуй, безжалостнее прочих обличало и порицало корону.

Пегаска с нежно-голубой шёрсткой и загадочными глазами, тёмными, словно дымчатые аметисты… Пегаска по имени Дистант Шорс. Её меткой была повязка на глаза, неотъемлемый атрибут правосудия. Сперва я относился к ней настороженно, как ко всем реформаторам, однако вместе с желанием избавиться от старого и пыльного в ней неожиданно уживались лёгкий нрав и страсть к великим трудам мёртвых гениев. Движение её называлось, как было модно у реформаторов: не то трансцендентальные унитаристы, не то Общество коммунитариев или как-то ещё… Но на собраниях и трапезах, где сходились общие интересы, я открыл в ней совершенно иную грань, роднящую нас, двух незнакомцев. Она могла рассуждать о чём угодно: неотразимая поэзия Дримстара, античный эпос «Опулана» Инквела Лейна, монструозные готические романы Мундо Квила, неувядающая «Повесть о Кэйдзи», сочинения полководца Сильверхока, страстные вирши «Трагедии четырёх царей», наша классика и древняя традиция Востока — что за строки благоговейно звучали в обеденном зале! Наши соображения против власти удивительно просто нашли общую почву.

В целом мне трудно сказать, сколько пони объединились в этом внезапном порыве гнева, кроме моих знакомых и последователей Дистант Шорс, но скоро это было уже не в нашей власти. Смута в Кантерлоте росла и ширилась, требуя ответа. Тогда, наконец, принцесса Селестия показалась из дворца и объявила, что ответ у неё есть. Отправляйтесь на запад и обоснуйтесь на ничейной земле, предложила она, — либо найдите себе новый дом за пределами Эквестрии. По своей доброте она за счёт казны выделит средство, чтобы желающие свободно покинули страну — корабль из эквестрийского морского флота. Толпа ответила ей свистом и гомоном, многие не хотели оставлять свои дома и семьи, но лично я воспринял это гораздо теплее. Каюсь, я почувствовал капризный азарт в предложении покинуть Эквестрию. Бросить Старый Свет, отправиться навстречу новой земле… В моем сердце разгорелась детская жажда открытий, как будто я лично отправлюсь по следам Харрикейна Свифта на «Ветрах Аппелантики»! Я представил себя отважным мореплавателем, странствующим паломником, книжным искателем приключений! Я поглядел на Дистант Шорс — она разделяла мои чувства! Наши судьбы, как мне казалось, сплелись тогда воедино, и сами звезды пророчили нам сакральную цель.

Отправиться в поисках судьбы к далёким берегам вместе с пони по имени Дистант Шорс — это казалось символичным. Мы хлопали и радовались точно безумные. На следующий день была свадьба, и я горячо надеюсь, что сундук убережёт тогдашние дагерротипы, свидетельство нашего счастья.

Выбор пал на корабль под названием «Королева Сапфир». Как я помню, пони отчаянно бились за места на судне. Меня и Шорс сочли важными фигурами в реформаторском движении, а потому нам сразу гарантировали проход. Само собой, такое избирательное отношение огорчало мою новоиспечённую жену, но нам объяснили так: сначала обоснуйтесь на новой земле, тогда и решайте по своим собственным принципам, кого на эту новую земле впускать, а кого оттуда выпускать. Тут же государство Селестии — и принципы, значит, тоже Селестиевы. Чтобы не ставить под удар всю затею, Дистант Шорс решила не спорить.

Мы с Шорс не единственные заслужили особого отношения. Кроме нас двоих выделялся жеребец по имени Скарлет Флейм — один из сподвижников Шорс, радикал самой отвратительной мне породы. Он был единорогом, совсем как я, даже наши имена звучали до странности похоже. По этой причине Шорс иногда обвиняла меня в ревности, когда в наших отношениях случался разлад, но я точно не солгу, если скажу, что сразу его невзлюбил. Этот Скарлет был невеждой и, казалось, ненавидел эквестрийскую цивилизацию всей душой. Совершенствование чего-либо было для него пустым звуком; напротив, мотив в его жизни существовал лишь один — обрушиться на дешёвый фасад старины и топтать, топтать, пока не останется только пыль. Его твердолобость, его нетерпимый нрав и пышущие злобой идеалы я презирал из принципа. Впрочем, его громовые речи о гневе и разрушении уравновешивали мечтательность Дистант Шорс, и в этом заключалось его единственное достоинство. На первых порах я надеялся, что и в нашем новом мире он будет играть лишь роль противовеса… Что же до метки, то на его боку пылал огромный костёр. Лучшей иллюстрации для пылкой натуры его сердца было и не придумать.

Мы продали все, чем владели, и взяли на борт лишь самое ценное: книги, столько книг, сколько могло потребоваться, и даже больше. Как я упоминал, всего нас было сто сорок восемь пассажиров. Набившись в деревянные отсеки, пони сидели на сундуках и тюках со скарбом. В большой каюте спали мы, привилегированное меньшинство: Дистант Шорс, я да Скарлет Флейм. Команда корабля также состояла из реформаторов, а капитаном был почтенный коренастый земной пони, назвавшийся Альмарином. И 12-го апреля нам предстояло отчалить от родных берегов в поисках нового дома.

В день отбытия Шорс лила слезы, меня же самообладание не покинуло. В семье я рос единственным жеребёнком, о дальних родственниках знал мало, а родители мои почили несколько лет назад — мать от инфлюэнцы, а отец от чахотки. Кровные узы мало тяготили меня, в отличие от Шорс, у которой осталась незамужняя младшая сестра на ткацкой фабрике и пятидесятилетняя мать, судя по всему, ещё не седовласая и здоровая. Я дал им попрощаться наедине, но Шорс позже жалобно призналась, что не смогла объясниться перед матерью или хотя бы оправдать свою миссию. Я как мог утешил её.

«Королева Сапфир» стояла на шварте в Мейнхэттене. До сих пор помню, как в последний раз взглянул на цивилизацию, когда мы подняли якорь и вышли в Аппелантический океан. Чувствуя себя первопроходцами на безбрежных просторах, мы пренебрежительно и самодовольно оглядывались на берега Старого Света. Сейчас я вспоминаю тот образ величественного города, и во мне не теплится духа исследований… лишь гложет чувство безвозвратной потери.

Что же касается самого путешествия, то не стану утомлять тебя, читатель, подробностями тягот мореплавания. Мы пробыли на борту «Сапфир» два с половиной месяца, прежде чем вновь ступили на сушу. Меня долгое время мучила морская болезнь; Шорс переносила плавание лучше, хотя я не раз замечал, как и она кидается к борту. К грубому вкусу овса мы быстро привыкли, но с питьём вышло иначе: мы были перегружены самыми разными хмельными напитками и вином. Многие из наших попутчиков прихватили с собой былые пороки, чего Скарлет искренне не одобрил. Время от времени, как было заведено, нас заставляли сосать лимоны — неприятная предосторожность от цинги.

Жизнь в море крайне истощила многих к тому времени, когда мы наконец заприметили зелёный остров, достаточно крупный, чтобы уместить полторы сотни пони. Поначалу он напоминал тёмную гору на краю океана, замшелый пенёк в тумане, но стоило нам приблизиться, и мы увидели: в тени горы приютилась просторная лесистая равнина, где места с лихвой хватило бы всем и даже больше. Пони мгновенно оживились… и всё же не все разделяли общую радость. Помню Скарлет Флейма, как он напрягся, как впился в берег прищуренными глазами. Интересно, догадывался ли он тогда, чему суждено сбыться?

Прохладным ранним утром наше утомлённое судно прибило к берегу. С нетерпением все высыпали на пляж, ведомые жаждой исследования. Я не отходили далеко от Шорс, и мы праздно болтали о том, как прекрасно здесь заживём. Мы отважно ступили в лес, где под пологом листвы звучало звонкое пение птиц, и приблизились к маленькой пещерке, утопленной в склоне горы. Там мы ненадолго задержались, чтобы улучить капельку личного счастья, и в процессе нашли один укромный уголок в скалистой стене, крохотный, но неприметный. Немного подумав, мы решили спрятать там самое ценное, в том числе и пустой дневник, в котором я сейчас пишу. Наш поступок может показаться циничным и некрасивым — скрывать своё добро от пони со столь благими намерениями! — но сейчас я безмерно счастлив, что тогда сделал это.

Как только стало понятно, что из острова получится прекрасный новый дом, наша разношёрстная ватага собралась на краю леса. Мы призвали всех к тишине. Шорс и Скарлет Флейм, вскарабкавшись на валун, обратились к собравшимся: надо единогласно заложить основы нового общества.

Скарлет Флейм много выступал на публике — оратором он был исключительным. Пылким, я бы даже сказал, в чем соответствовал своему имени и метке. Его глубокий, раскатистый голос полыхал чувствами, а речь плавно лилась волнами красноречивых пауз и острых выражений. В кульминации голос этот взмывал в сами небеса, не теряя своей поразительной силы. Я всегда завидовал этому его умению.

Первым делом Скарлет заявил, что некоторые порядки нужно поменять. Новое общество должно быть обществом равных, где любой поступок любого пони — свободный и добровольный. Не будет ни сословий, ни чинов, ни принуждения, ни налогов, ни ложного обожествления (какое мы видели в принцессе Селестии).

— Мы освободимся! — торжествующе возвестил он. — Освободимся от зла, тяготящего наш род, и так возродим внутри себя первозданное благо! Сегодня, этим днём, мы очистим остров от скверны!

С этим неистовым заявлением началось обсуждение, какие грехи в нашем обществе насущнее остальных. Первой и самой больной темой стала принцесса Селестия. Все, что напоминало об эквестрийском господстве, положено было уничтожить: корабль перекрасить, флаг Эквестрии сжечь, а все солнцепоклоннические украшения и символы веры содрать и утопить в море. Тут были согласны все.

Так или иначе, больше мы не находились под владычеством принцессы Селестии, а потому обратили взгляды на самих себя — вернее, на сословные различия. Чего скрывать, в нашей экспедиции и правда было несколько молодых дворян. Они привезли с собой некоторые предметы роскоши и богатства: позолоченные безделушки, шёлковое платье и шляпы, драгоценности с фамильными гербами. С долей неохоты знать отдала их толпе.

— Пустые символы мотовства и бессердечия! — взревел Скарлет Флейм и трясущимся копытом воздел над головой блестящий кубок. — Никчёмные орудия, пригодные лишь для кутежей угнетателей, чтоб они кичились богатством и властью, прикрываясь высокими нравами, хотя по поступкам всем видна их низость и подлость… язва!.. язва гнилой их души!

Пони заулюлюкали и принялись топтать остатки дворянского лоска, раскиданные по берегу, после чего швыряли изорванные и поломанные реликвии в море. Только последняя несогласная, серебристая единорожка, испуганно прижимала вещи к себе и пятилась назад. Её быстро окружили, и она, не видя спасения, начала громко возражать.

— Прошу вас, умоляю! — кричала аристократка. — Это фамильные реликвии! Как я без них расскажу своим жеребятам, кем были их предки? Это же не просто знаки власти, это след истории… культуры… самой цивилизации! Как мы построим новое общество, забыв прошлое, наши корни?

— Ни к чему нашим потомкам эти корни! — отвечал Скарлет Флейм. — Гнусная летопись кровопролития и притеснений, вот что это, а не прошлое! Выбрось побрякушки и освободи своих отпрысков от такого прошлого! Никто более не станет господином другому!

Один за другим реформаторы отняли всё, что молодая кобыла так крепко удерживала в копытах: отороченные мехом одеяния, украшения с позолотой, пыльную семейную хронику, — и свалили грудой на песке, где с яростью их уничтожили. Так исчезла последняя дворянка, растворившись в толпе писателей, трудяг и бездельников.

Когда отличия в сословии и чине были окончательно устранены, собравшиеся обратили внимание на другие символы неравенства. Заговорил молодой тёмно-красный жеребец, земной пони по имени Бампер Кроп; он возглавлял группу, громко порицавшую движение переселенцев в Эквестрии.

— Я знаю, что некоторые привезли на остров оружие! — воскликнул он. — Я не сомневаюсь в душевной чистоте собравшихся здесь, но что такое оружие, как не скипетр деспота? Чем, если не оружием, наше правительство и бюрократы развязывают свои захватнические войны? Мечи, ружья, пули… бросить все в море! По сей день переселенцы везут на запад винтовки и бахвалятся, как им легко перебить туземцев-бизонов. Оружие — наши кандалы, тягчайшие из всех!

Его выступление вызвало бурные овации, и снова толпа кинулась доставать из поклажи презренную коллекцию мечей, ножей и ружей. Я проследил за Альмарином: тот вытащил из перемётной сумки маленький клинок и, поцеловав напоследок, бросил его на вершину кучи. Когда оружия не осталось, жеребцы и кобылы последний раз схватили жестокое железо войны и в праведном гневе низвергли его в пучины моря. Я молча помолился, чтобы убийцы не затаили оружия, как я сам — книги и мелкие вещицы.

Наконец, избавившись от оружия, все опять столпились у валуна. В воздухе витал полунемой вопрос: вдруг среди пожитков ещё скрывается зло, доставшееся нам в наследство от старого мира?

— Ничего подобного доселе не видел, — обратился я к Дистант Шорс. — Мне не терпится увидеть последствия реформ.

— Они ещё не закончили, — отозвалась та. — Смотри.

После пары минут расплывчатых пересудов и обсуждений ещё одна кобыла взяла слово. Это была земная пони, рабочая с ткацкой фабрики, по имени Коттон Лайлак. Голос её был высоким и резким, и все быстро обратили на неё внимание.

— Деньги! — вскричала она. — В чём точно нет нужды, так это в деньгах! В десять лет маменька поставила меня к станку, и с тех пор я оценивала себя толщиной своего кошеля. Сейчас мне двадцатый год, я в самом расцвете сил, и с меня хватит. К чему нам так цепляться за деньги? Бумажки и монетки. Тьфу! Моя жизнь не горстка битов!

По толпе расползся пожар одобрительных возгласов, и Скарлет Флейм тут же объявил об отмене денег. Мы принялись торопливо опорожнять кошельки, пока на пляже не скопилось небольшое состояние. Туда же отправились ассигнации, векселя и бухгалтерские книги вместе с долговыми расписками. Многие из собравшихся были бедняками и жили в долг, а потому с ликованием принялись топтать финансовые документы. Отмена денег привела толпу в бешеный, исступлённый восторг, и я с интересом наблюдал, как они избавляются от долгов — ниспровергают бремя валюты.

Скарлет Флейм обрадовался такой пылкости и призвал к порядку. Теперь, когда мы решительно сбросили с себя оковы, настал черёд разработать новый фундамент для процветания добродетельного общества. Во-первых, было решено, что в дальнейшем остров следует именовать исключительно как Остров, поскольку любое другое название подразумевает чьё-то превосходство. Назвать его в честь пони — значит, этот пони выше других? В честь предмета искусственной красоты — значит, его творец выше других? В честь красоты естественной — значит, мы неполноценны по сравнению с природой? Кроме того, отметил Скарлет, Остров отныне становится нашей ойкуменой, так как мы воплощаем добро, искренность и не запятнаны злом, и поэтому другие пони вне этих берегов являются варварами, столь же далёкими от естественного блага, как плотоядные кошки-исполины из Зебрики. Чем ещё может быть это место, если не одиноким Островом свободы и разума посреди океана дикости?

Во-вторых, все согласились с тем, что на Острове не будет основано государства на манер Эквестрии.

— Государство не более чем блажь! — крикнул Скарлет. — Откажемся от прихотливых границ, этого загона для честных пони, и скинем с глаз пелену предрассудков!

И так с Острова была изгнана концепция государственности.

После решения философских вопросов пришло время обратиться к делам насущным. В основном наше общество состояло из рабочих пони, наверное наполовину или больше. Две трети из нас были земными пони и только восьмеро — единорогами, включая меня и Скарлет Флейма; к тому же, разумеется, нельзя было оставить без внимания разницу в навыках и происхождении. Но что важнее, мы должны были выбрать место для первого поселения. Чтобы найти хорошую землю и основать такое поселение, мы наскоро собрали экспедицию из добровольцев. Скарлет Флейм настоял на том, чтобы её возглавил он; я спорить не имел желания и отдал бразды правления ему.

С этого дня мы принялись кропотливо выстраивать новую цивилизацию: валили лес, строили, готовили, пахали… Первые месяцы прошли в спокойствии и усердной работе. Я, Дистант Шорс и другие знающие грамоту занимались тем, что планировали, распределяли и назначали, хотя физическому труду предавались все без исключения. В те ранние дни я радовался мысли, что нет общества более честного, разумного и трудолюбивого, чем то, в котором я живу.

К третьему месяцу пони втянулись в приятную рутину. В густых дебрях мы расчистили просеку, пригодную для обитания, и там построили достаточное для всех количество хижин и домов. Поначалу нам приходилось питаться травой и листвой — благо, на Острове их хватало с лихвой, — но когда подошёл срок праздновать стодневный юбилей нашего общества, у нас были распаханные наделы с зерном и овощами. В отличие от мелочных себялюбцев Старого Света, мы смело пошли на радикальный шаг и объявили землю достоянием общины.

Впервые наш грандиозный план дал трещину на сто первый день от прибытия, когда вспыхнула драка. Не прошло и половины от недели запланированных гуляний, а некоторые пьянчуги затеяли дебош. Почему вдруг вспыхнуло насилие, история уже вряд ли поведает, но в итоге мы остались с несколькими ранеными и в подавленном настроении, какого ещё не бывало на Острове. Конечно, все почувствовали себя не в своей тарелке, но вот Скарлет Флейм буквально распалился. Он взобрался на пень — так, что его рыжая грива вспыхнула грозным пламенем в свете луны, — и призвал деревню к порядку.

— Грехи старого мира ещё порочат нас! — огласил он. — До сих пор нас травит эта гадость!

Он вытянул перед собой бутылку с виски, потом наигранно швырнул её на деревенскую площадь. Бутыль разбилась о землю.

— Можете себе представить, сколь добродетельными бы созданиями мы были, если б отродья Тартара не варили свою духовную отраву, чтобы сбить с толку наши благие помыслы? Давайте же воплотим добродетель и изгоним их! Разобьём, сожжём дьяволово зелье!

Собравшиеся хмуро согласились. Мы разожгли костёр, куда побросали весь алкоголь, привезённый из Эквестрии. Под оглушительный топот копыт пламя игриво вспыхнуло багрянцем, как будто само захмелело. Я бы не назвал себя ни пьяницей, ни трезвенником — обряд оставил меня в безразличии, но в тени полей я заметил нескольких помрачневших пьянчуг, стыдливо глядящих под ноги. Во многих угадывались матросы с «Королевы Сапфир». Сам капитан Альмарин залпом осушил пинту вина, когда товарищи потребовали отдать горячительное, и с видом неповиновения протянул им пустую кружку.

Глядя на сожжение спиртного, я думал, что это единичный случай и вряд ли подобное ещё повторится. Алкоголь, может, и впрямь растлевает разум. Но если говорить откровенно, после этого случая ритуал «искупления» перешёл в систематическую меру, к которой мы прибегали, когда нам требовалось нравственное перерождение, и без этого, как оказалось, обойтись было нельзя. Я раздумываю над короткой, печальной историей Острова и невольно прихожу к выводу, что наши неудачи вовсе не проистекают из дурного исполнения. Наоборот, они — только лишь следствие наших представлений о Реформе. Построенное нами общество было не более естественно, чем общество, сложившееся традиционно, а традиции мы высокомерно заклеймили надстройкой угнетателей и ложных богов.

И всё же некоторое время казалось, что мы нашли рай, этого я не могу отрицать. Больше половины года мы жили в гармонии, какой позавидовала бы принцесса Селестия, и лишь прискорбное происшествие с попойкой омрачало её. Однако в марте 1859 года случилась катастрофа.

По прошествии Согревающего очага все, кроме самых закоренелых пропойц, забыли о случае с выпивкой. Мы с Дистант Шорс подумывали о том, чтобы завести жеребят — ох уж если бы! Скарлет Флейм, как всегда, решал все вопросы твёрдым копытом, но обитатели Острова откликались на его бурные речи. Запасов овса хватило, чтобы протянуть всю зиму, и вот когда на горизонте замелькала весна, мы подумали, что худшее позади. Если бы, если бы… О наше своевольное изгнание, какая же потрясающая и жуткая глупость!

Беда грянула как гром посредь ясного неба. Земную кобылку по имени Сьюфи нашли мёртвой — забита булыжником… Она дружила с Коттон Лайлак, которая в день приезда осудила деньги. Трагическое совпадение: именно Лайлак и наткнулась на неё во время похода в лес. Посеревшее тельце неподвижно лежало на боку, в заиндевевших цветах, словно так всегда и было.

Несколько недель Лайлак твердила, что во всем виноваты банальные хитросплетения любовных интриг и бедняжка пала жертвой ревности, но нам не дано было узнать, кто совершил преступление. А не дано, потому что с уст островитян не срывался вопрос: «Кто убийца?» Нет, вопрос звучал иначе: «Откуда здесь убийца?» Они вопрошали это, потому что так вопрошал Скарлет Флейм, и любой иной способ выявить истину утратил важность в их глазах.

— Как такое могло случиться? — гремел Скарлет передо мной и Шорс, вдали от посторонних глаз. — Что пошло не так?

Таково было его влияние среди нас, что мы тут же решили уничтожить пагубу в зародыше. Что способно так сильно развратить пони, что он пойдёт на убийство? А можно ли избавиться от этого, как от оружия и горячительного?

Именно тогда я впервые повздорил со Скарлет Флеймом. До этого я терпел его радикальные выходки, считая их прагматичной необходимостью, но убийство вызвало в руководстве Острова раскол. Шорс и я считали, что таких инцидентов, хоть и трагичных, в корне невозможно избежать — они порождение любого общества. Мы заявили: наказывать надо преступника, а не всю деревню. Но Скарлет был убеждён, что источник злодеяния кроется в какой-то искусственной мысленной надстройке, в увядающем остатке эквестрийского образа мышления. Весь организм нашего общества болен, а значит, нуждается в лечении нравов.

— Кто скажет, заложено ли в нас от природы стремление убивать? — спросил он, и, честно говоря, научного ответа у нас не было. — Можно сослаться на историю, сказать «так было всегда», но история эта порождена жестокостью и расслоением общества. Кто скажет, что убийство не проистекает из непродуманной системы политэкономии, которая ставит выше экзистенциальную ценность одного в ущерб другому?

Самое прискорбное, что споры эти застопорили расследование, причём настолько, что дрязги в руководстве определили его извилистый и тупиковый ход. На третьем слушании, проходившем в моём доме, оно наконец рассыпалось: красная нить нашей «судьбы» запуталась в мёртвый узел, и клубок со стуком покатился по грубо отёсанным половым доскам. Пока Дистант Шорс напряжённо и бесплодно допрашивала очередного матроса, Скарлет встрепенулся и поднялся, чтобы произнести речь. Я уже описывал, что он бывал «разрушительным»… так вот, эта речь не просто напомнила о разрушении, но и стала прологом к нашему собственному. С того дня наше общество навсегда раскололось и было обречено на крах. Из уст Скарлета лился яд — крепче любого алкоголя, острее любого меча.

— Бедная Сьюфи! — воскликнул он. — Бедная, бедная Сьюфи! Хладнокровно убита, а теперь глядит с небес, как на земле её товарищи извиняются за грех, совершенный против неё!

С этих слов он начал долгий монолог о всей чуши, которую наблюдал на этом суде, и о том, что суд бесполезен, когда речь идёт о первопричине преступления. Затем он напомнил об истории, о многих силах, что привели нас на великий Остров, где мы наконец освободились от гнёта и притеснений. Но если даже сейчас наша крошечная идиллия страдает от прихоти зверского убийства, то значит, в пони укоренилось гораздо более глубокое зло, чем вино, деньги или оружие. Он спросил, каков был первый грех самой первой цивилизации.

— Что это? — гаркнул он. — Не догадываетесь? Чем больше я думаю об этом, тем сильнее укрепляюсь в своём убеждении. Мы обрекли себя на провал всего из-за одной вещи, от коей не смеем отказаться. Подобно птице, кормящей кукушонка, мы так близки с этим злобным демоном… с самого нашего детства!.. что и жизни не мыслим без него.

Мы все глядели на него с нетерпением, но никто не подал голоса, и Скарлет Флейм снова заговорил:

— Вот! Вот о чем я говорю, — он продемонстрировал всем одну из книг Шорс. — Проклятье письменности. Меня поражает, как многие могут считать бумагомарание зеркалом мысли, когда сами поглощены пагубой мирских благ. Как горячительное отравляет тело, так и написанное слово отравляет разум.

— Книги? — удивилась Дистант. — Да ты шутишь. В книгах, конечно, бывает дурное, но ещё они вдохновляют на добро.

— Вдохновляют больше, чем ближний наш? Вдохновляют больше, чем красота природы? — Скарлет покачал головой. — Книга морочит голову фантазиями, что оскорбительно для здравого смысла и практичного ума. Лишь та книга отражает благо, где написано одно-единственное повеление: посмотри на мир!

Из рядов слушателей раздался протест, и зал правосудия стремительно поглотили свирепые дебаты. Мы с Шорс отчаянно переглянулись. Мы даже не подозревали о радикальных планах Скарлет Флейма! Наша любовь к книгам говорила сама за себя: мы ни за что не согласимся с его идеями.

Увы, самые истовые реформаторы уже замышляли третье искупление! Но если когда-то большинство готово было следовать за Скарлет Флеймом и бездумно предаваться разрушению, то этот вопрос разделил нас невиданным доселе образом. Наши идеалы более не связывали нас, но сеяли раздор.

Когда шум утих, стало понятно, что без должного обсуждения среди горожан не обойтись. Я упорно сопротивлялся тому, чтобы выносить это на всеобщее голосование, но моя жена при всей своей любви к литературе верила, что справедливость и согласие превыше её собственных чувств. Само собой, за спорами все начисто забыли об убийстве… Какими же дураками сделал Скарлет нас и себя самого!

Голосовали на следующей неделе. К моему облегчению, две три высказались за сохранение письменного языка… но неприятности на этом не кончились. Секта Скарлет Флейма переманила Бампер Кропа — земледельца, ненавидевшего оружие, а также многих моряков, бросивших опечалившегося капитана Альмарина. Теперь их было сорок пять, и они настойчиво повторяли, что не могут жить рядом с нами в убожестве нравов. С привычной напыщенностью Флейм оскорбил всех, кто проголосовал против него, в том числе и Коттон Лайлак, чья подруга умерла за его безрассудное дело. Он заявил, что покинет наше поселение и оснуёт новое, а всяк, кому хватит силы духа, пусть следует за ним. Новое поселение избавится от вырожденческого влияния искусства и, следовательно, убийств.

Все почти поверили, что он блефует. Когда под вечер его маленькая секта и впрямь ушла, мы не на шутку взволновались. Все подумали, что он возвратится через день-другой и взмолится пустить обратно. Когда он не вернулся, мы постепенно начали забывать о нем. Ну, или хотя бы попытались.

На Острове во второй раз воцарился мир, продлившийся с марта до Согревающего очага 1859 года. Правда, мир этот был хрупок и холоден. Мы были расколоты надвое. По крайней мере, в первой деревне не говорили о второй; никто даже не знал, где её искать, а если и знал, то мы не спешили это выпытывать. Мысли о мрачных обстоятельствах раскола приносили лишь горечь и боль. Подозреваю, убийца ускользнул вместе с группой Скарлета — мы так и не нашли виновника в наших поредевших рядах.

Но всё же это был мир. О второй деревне ходили слухи, и я их сторонился, но при такой-то близости это становилось непросто. То и дело пони из нашей деревни уходили в леса, чтобы присоединиться к Скарлету. Мы потеряли пятерых, если память мне не изменяет. С другой стороны, из его деревни никто не возвращался, и хотя в глубине души мне хотелось верить, что это мы ошибались, что мой бывший товарищ претворил в жизнь свою утопию, но рассудок навевал более угрюмые мысли: оттуда попросту не было выхода. Из-за деревьев раздавались гулкие кличи и неразборчивые гимны, кто-то громко чеканил шаг. Сначала я подумал, что это какое-то затянувшееся празднество, но страннее празднества не придумать — слишком жёсткое, слишком выверенное. И хотя многие из нас по-прежнему любили прогуливаться по лесу, мы ни разу не встречались со старыми соседями. Кто-то предполагал, что они слишком далеко, но Остров не такой уж крупный, а летом мы немало наведывались под полог ветвей.

Мои опасения подтвердились в начале декабря, когда из голого заснеженного подлеска выскочил синий жеребец и чуть до смерти не напугал бедную малютку Каури. Он был одним из наших беглецов: он не последовал за Скарлет Флеймом после первого спора, но разочаровался в размеренной жизни земледельца и ушёл в июле. Его отвели в кабинет ко мне и Дистант Шорс, и мы выслушали его свидетельство.

Пони оказался моим давним знакомым. Это был Лизиантус Логос, один из немногих наших единорогов и притом бывший аристократ, отчего на Острове ему было опасно вдвойне. Дворяне вообще держались особняком, но если честно, беседовать с ними было интереснее всего. Он поведал о своих злоключениях с таким апломбом, что мне поначалу не захотелось верить.

Первый из череды неприятных сюрпризов не заставил ждать. Скарлет Флейм учредил в своей деревне особую группу, которую назвал «Авангардом реформы», чтобы зорко пресекать всё, что угрожает целостности общины (например, чтобы пони не писали ничего, кроме датированных записей). Жилистые матросы следили за соблюдением правил, а нарушителей запугивали. Обходилось без насилия… по крайней мере поначалу. Но Скарлет по ночам всё равно тренировал свой Авангард, так чтобы все слышали топот и воодушевляющие песни. Скарлет заверил жителей, что как только они станут «новыми пони», то и Авангард исчезнет сам собой. К началу декабря он никуда не делся.

Когда в Скарлетвилль прибыл Логос, наделы и дома уже были окружены высоким частоколом. Наверное, для взращивания в жителях кристально чистой добродетели. В голове Скарлет Флейма добродетель была созвучна с замкнутостью и молчанием. Не найдя способа управиться с оскорблениями и язвительными насмешками, он с Авангардом объявил, что усердие в безмолвии, а язык — это отвлечение от внутреннего блага.

Спустя две недели, как Логос приблизился к их воротам, началась «программа Авангарда по перевоспитанию». К ней прибегали, когда предавшегося пороку пони нужно было наставить на путь исправления. Если в круге тех, кто занимался умственным трудом, проявлялось злословие и воровство, то виновника на какой-то срок выгоняли работать в поле. Если на крепком слове и краже ловили земледельца, Скарлет его изолировал — заняться «самопознанием». Спустя месяцы принудительное перевоспитание стало только суровее. Так продолжалось, пока в Скарлетвилле не замаячил призрак давно предсказанной разрухи.

В бредовой погоне за реформами Скарлет Флейм забывал про самые простейшие нужды своих подопечных. Поля приносили бедный урожай. Многие пони, особенно в хижинах перевоспитания, уже недоедали. По острову медленно ползла зима, погрузив Скарлетвилль в жуткие холода, и в домах погасли лампы. За прошлый месяц все семь пони, запертые переобучаться, погибли от болезней и голода. Землепашцы худо-бедно держались и едва выживали на полупустых мисках овса: не меньше двух скончалось от воспаления лёгких, а ещё двое слегли с недугом. Все разваливалось, рассказывал Логос, рушилось во прах, а Скарлет Флейм только и думал, что о новых реформах. Лицемерно он следил, чтобы его ближний круг был хорошо накормлен, в то время как другие едва держались на ногах от голода.

Поэтому Логос сбежал под покровом ночи. Он пробил дыру в ограде и две мили уносил ноги от жеребцов Скарлета. Несмотря на их упорство, фортуна благоволила ему: он наткнулся на впадину в земле, занесённую листьями и снегом — наверное, старое логово какого-то зверя. К утру его совсем лихорадило от мороза, и он в полубреду вскочил, как только увидел знакомое лицо Каури.

История нашего беглеца заставила меня долго размышлять над тем, можем ли мы чем-нибудь помочь второй деревне. Конечно, нас было больше, но на это Логос только покачал головой. Сейчас в Авангарде реформ было больше половины населения деревни, а они, по сути, жили военным укладом. С миром они не придут. Тех же, кого до сих пор держат в неволе, может так статься, слишком поздно спасать.

Легко было бы отмахнуться от доводов Логоса, назвать их аристократическим фатализмом, но мы стремились избежать прямого столкновения. Личное воинство Скарлет Флейма тут же нападёт, попытайся мы взять его деревню числом. И, в конце концов, не мы ли клялись покончить с войной и насилием, не решать ими конфликты?.. Мы с Шорс решили думать, пока не найдём мирного выхода. До сих пор я не уверен, правильно ли мы поступили, но уже было всё равно — через две недели на нас напали.

Зная, что их меньше, Скарлет и его скоты пожаловали, когда мы спали. Мой рассказ об этих событиях будет рассеянным и спутанным, поскольку большую часть ночи я провёл на ногах в совершенном опустошении. Меня разбудила Дистант Шорс, и я обнаружил у себя в доме небольшую группу соседей. Среди них были капитан Альмарин и Коттон Лайлак. На улице стоял переполох, доносились крики и плач. Воины Скарлета сгоняли сонных жителей на площадь, чтобы во всеуслышание объявить о покорении. Тех, кто сопротивлялся, жестоко избивали. По-видимому, наша деревня давно считалась источником тлетворного влияния в Скарлетвилле. Во многом я сужу по Лизиантусу Логосу, которого, по их мнению, поколебал наш реакционный образ жизни.

— Нужно уходить, — подал голос Альмарин. — Нам против них не выстоять.

— Никаких шансов? — спросил я. — Только уйти?

Коттон Лайлак жалобно пролепетала роковые слова:

— Пожалуйста, я хочу домой.

Я осовело задумался: почему в первую очередь не нагрянули ко мне? Но тут жена и капитан Альмарин поторопили меня, и мы юркнули под сень деревьев, направившись к «Королеве Сапфир». Как оказалось, это была ужасная ошибка.

Остов «Королевы» валялся на побережье. Её разобрали не полностью, но нам починить судно было уже не под силу. Скарлет верно просчитал наши перемещения и отправил наперехват шестерых жеребцов из Авангарда. Миг я безучастно пялился на корабль — и не успел сообразить, как на мою голову обрушились копыта земного пони. Я закричал — и услышал, что моих соотечественники тоже угодили в засаду. Наши сжавшиеся тела били ногами, хохоча над нашими мольбами, а затем приказали встать и вернуться в деревню. С Острова было не убежать.

К нашему прибытию книги уже полыхали. Костёр ревел и потрескивал в черноте зимней ночи… Гибли труды Дримстара, Сильверхока и Инквела Лейна. Я не нашёлся, что сказать. Жители с каменными лицами застыли подле Скарлет Флейма, стоящего на пне, в окружении его головорезов. Он осунулся и мелко дрожал, тряс растрёпанной гривой, неестественно жестикулировал, словно испорченный механизм. Когда мы приблизились, он с горячим рвением о чем-то вещал толпе, но вид униженных бывших товарищей на время прервал его безумную речь.

— Значит, вы решили уйти, — произнёс он. — Значит, вы оказались предателями нашего дела. Не этот ли дом мы себе искали? Почему вы сбежали?

— Потому что мы устали, — сказал я ему.

Ни капли не смущённый моим ответом, Скарлет вернулся к утомительным нравоучениям. Он объявил, что отныне никому не дозволяется говорить у всех на виду, кроме него самого.

— И сейчас, — бормотал он, — сейчас, сейчас, именно сейчас меня пугает то, что даже я могу помешать реформе, когда говорю так открыто. Прошу всех, подумайте о невинных детских годах. Жеребята не рождаются с даром речи. Нас этому учат! Учат шлёпать языком, поддаваться соблазну греха! Убеждать, спорить, лгать… Презренные языки!

И все продолжалось, словно в дьявольском цирке. Я ощущал лишь тупое опустошение. Хотя моё сердце должно было пылать праведным гневом… оно почернело и замёрзло совершенно непостижимым мне образом. Лёд сковал самые глубокие его уголки. Мой дух слишком ослаб, чтобы сопротивляться.

Но внезапно…

— Дистант Шорс! Куда ты, изменница?!

Я встрепенулся, услышав имя жены. О ужас! Она мчалась к лесу с перемётной сумкой, набитой обугленными книгами. Я крикнул ей вслед — меня пихнул в бок солдат. Когда я смог снова поднять на ноги, крепкие матросы уже куда-то тащили мою супругу. Она кричала, барахтаясь в снегу. Я видел её в последний раз. Меня тоже схватили и, ничего не соображающего, поволокли в другую сторону. Что было дальше, трудно описать, я постоянно то погружался на дно беспамятства, то выныривал вновь.

Единственное, что помню отчётливо — волну жара сзади. Громилы бросили меня на землю. Кто-то страшно закричал… Затем ещё, и ещё, и ещё. Моё безвольное тело защекотал жар. Посыпались искры. Настоящие ли они? Или порождение моего помутившегося рассудка? Искры и вспышки в небе. Снег на языке. Жар.

В мозгу заколола мысль: огонь! огонь!

Шатаясь, я встал и посмотрел, откуда шёл жар. Костёр подпалил что-то… или кого-то… и теперь скачет по крышам домов. Чёрный зверь кусает, выцарапывает глаза. Калейдоскоп света и удушливый пепел пляшут над ожившей преисподней. Рёв пламени вьётся в небесах песней дыма и криков. Жена, моя жена… Её нет — сгинула!.. Дистант Шорс рассыпается пеплом, проносится вихрем сполохов, падает в поля — в самую пасть геенны. Пышет жаром, с гривой в пламени, копытами в угольях и огнём в сердце — сгорает, сгорает, как можем только мы, в сакральном действе трансценденции! Где сгинет и само тело этой земли! Таково наше последнее искупление.

И лицезрея пожарище, я вспомнил слова из «Книги Окулюса», древней романейской эзотерической рукописи. Ближе к концу манускрипта принцесса Аврора Оранжевая в отчаянии просит демиурга, чьё имя обычно переводят как «Глаз-Камень», избавить мир от зла и получает в ответ великий монолог. Глаз-Камень восторженно описывает цивилизацию пони, восхищаясь её чудесами, но заканчивает речь неожиданными словами:

Копытами пони все сокровища мира сотворены, от них же и сгинут, когда узрят себя пони в зеркале с золотой оправой и возненавидят лишь драгоценный металл.

В ушах звенел голос Скарлет Флейма. Он перекрикивал ревущий кошмар… в безумии ли, от радости или гнева. Не знаю.

— Возрадуйтесь, возрадуйтесь! Окончены все страдания! Окончены страдания!

Я бежал.

Сейчас я сижу в пещере, которую нашли мы с женой, впервые прибыв на Остров, и вспоминаю прикосновение её перьев, когда мы мечтали о нашей будущей жизни. Это достоверный очерк о нашем недолговечном рае, о ярком пламенном полёте от высоких мечтаний среди звёзд до жестокого падения на промёрзлую землю. Если кто-нибудь из наших уцелел, меня скоро найдут — живого или мёртвого. Я лишь молю, о, как я молю сейчас! О принцесса Селестия, прости меня! Прости нас!

_— Скарлет Леттер,_  
_ 1-е января 1860 года_


End file.
